The Reunion
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Iokath was lackluster at best. The only good part was the return of Malavai Quinn, Nathrrya's missing husband. So this one shot was spawned. Iokath never happened. Enjoy!


Lana paced, she couldn't help it, she was nervous. Who'd have thought Lana Beniko would be nervous about anything? The reason for her nerves was stood only a few feet away wearing an imperial major's uniform.

The blond haired Sith could still recall when this had all started. Not long after Nathrrya had taken the Eternal Throne and by extension control of the Eternal Fleet and despite the woman's protests most everyone now called her Empress instead of Commander she had cornered both Theron and herself and told them in no uncertain terms, giving them both datapads with a list of names, people Nathrrya wanted located and brought into the Alliance if at all possible.

There had only been six names on the list four of which Lana could understand but it had been the two Jedi that Nathrrya wanted found that had really surprised her and Theron as well going by his reaction. Nathrrya's explanation hadn't been one at all. She'd simply said she owed the two Jedi. It was clear to both the former SIS agent and the former head of Sith Intelligence that Nathrrya was keep keeping the real reasons to herself.

Lana had found the person on the list easily enough and Empress Acina was going to be livid when she found out but Lana didn't really care what that pretender thought and she knew that neither did Nathrrya. She also heard from Theron that he'd located two more people on the list and he was escorting them back to Odessen. Some good news for once then.

"Lana it sounded urgent what's... wrong..." Nathrrya's voice trailed off as she walked into the Alliance command centre, Vette at her heels. Even since the two women had been reunited Vette had never strayed far from the older woman's side.

"You're looking more potent than ever my lord." Major Malavai Quinn said taking several steps towards the woman he hadn't seen in six years.

"Quinn... is that... _really_ you?" Nathrrya asked not fully believing what her eyes were telling her.

"In the flesh, my lord." Quinn replied with a bow.

"When I told you to flee in the _Rose_ I... I thought I'd never see you again, Quinn." Nathrrya was doing her best to keep her emotions under control and she was doing a poor job of it. They were only feet apart.

"The feelings mutual my lord but perhaps we can save the displays of affection for a more private setting." The major replied aware they were in the middle of a command centre.

Nathrrya glanced at Lana who nodded. "Alright, everyone out! Let's give the Empress some time alone."

"Go mark your territory Nat." Vette said a cheeky grin on her face. "You've earned this."

Before long the command centre was empty "Empress?" Quinn asked eyebrows raised.

Nathrrya sighed. "Long story, Quinn. It's been... how long _has_ it been?"

"Six years, eight months, and twelve days to be exact, my lor... love." Malavai replied. The redhead chuckled for only her man would be so meticulous as to keep track so accurately. "After you disappeared I spent months on the hunt. Minister Lorman even heard about my crusade and ordered me to call off the search."

" _Lorman_." Nathrrya growled her eyes turning yellow. "Pity he's already dead, I'd have enjoyed teaching him the error of his ways."

"Indeed my lord. He wanted the Empire's Wrath to stay missing. Naturally I refused and found myself in imperial prison. I was locked away for years until Empress Acina pardoned me shortly before you retired the poor minister." Quinn explained as they walked side by side.

"Yet you still remained in hiding?" Nathrrya asked curious as to why.

"I actually tried to approach you once. When you visited Acina on Drummed Kaas I lost my nerve. I worried you'd fallen out of love with me." Quinn admitted unable to look his wife and lover in the eyes.

Nathrrya turned his head to look her in the eyes. "I love you Quinn I always have and I always will." She said honestly. And she did, she'd missed him terribly even if she had sort solace in the arms of Lana on occasion though the other Sith knew it was nothing serious as Nathrrya longed to have her husband back.

"I love you too my lord." The two shared a gentle kiss that was well overdue. "If you need my services again just say the word." The Major said ever on duty before he tried to move past his commander.

"Where do you think you're going Malavai? I'm not _done_ with you yet." Nathrrya said as she pushed him up against the central holotable, it was large and flat, perfect for what the amorous woman had in mind. Her voice husky with desire the intent clear in her pale blue eyes.

For a moment the major looked startled, even shocked but then Malavai grinned wickedly.

* * *

"How long do you suppose they're going to be?" Koth asked innocently.

"How long do you think?" Vette fired back. "They haven't seen each other in six years. They're going to be awhile, a very _long_ while."

It took Koth a few moments to realise what the Twi'lek was on about "You mean they're..." he was struggling to put his thoughts into words as he made wild hand gestures.

"Getting reacquainted?" Vette suggested with a grin. "I'd say so. Just be thankful the base in tunnelled out of solid rock so we can't hear anything. Jaesa and I had to leave the ship sometimes as they got... loud." She looked thoughtful. "Cavern acoustics... that'll be _interesting_ when he makes her scream."

Lana had to grin at the look of horror on Koth's face. Was it wrong she was enjoying his discomfort just a little too much?

"Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you are." Theron said as he arrived with a distinguished looking older couple.

"Nat's just gotten her missing husband back so yes I was talking about what you think I was Theron." Vette replied a little too happily.

The former SIS agent looked at the blond haired Sith puzzled. "I thought you two had something?"

"To a point. I was Natharrya's emotional support when she needed it but I always knew who held her heart. I'm happy they're back together." Lana explained unashamed. "She's only human, Theron and with Valkorion playing his mind games it took its toll."

The two older people looked at each other and smirked. "So you're saying our daughter is kriffing her husband senseless in the base command centre?" the woman asked not the least bit surprised.

Vette grinned at the shocked expressions of everyone else present. While she'd never met them Nathrrya had talked about her parents often enough that she knew who they were. Now all they had to do was find Jaesa, Casavir and Kira. Then maybe just maybe they could finish healing the broken galaxy.


End file.
